otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance with Devils Episode 1
Depravity and the Forbidden Quadrille (第一幕 倒錯と禁断のカドリール, Dai Hitomaku Tōsaku to Kindan no Kadorīru) is the first episode of the Dance with Devils anime series. It was released on October 7, 2015. Outline Ritsuka is summoned by the student council president, Rem Kaginuki, on suspicion of breaking the school's regulations. Upon approaching her, he is repelled by her pendant, much to her obliviousness. When she comes home, she finds her mother injured and hooded men ransacking her home. Her mother tells her to flee and instead, she calls the police. When she arrives with the officers, her house was fine but her mother was no where to be found. She calls her brother and tells him what had happened. He tells her to stay with her friend until he comes back. On her way there, she is attack by the men from before. They ask her the whereabouts of the "forbidden grimoire." Rem arrives in time and saves her. He decides take her home with him and agrees to help her, but clarifies that he is doing this for order in their academy and not for her sake. Plot The episode starts off with Ritsuka lifelessly walking down the aisle of a dimly lighted space. What awaits at the end of the aisle are mysterious figures surrounding a man sitting on what seems to be a throne. The man takes a stand and lifts her up into the air with a sway of his hands. She is turned to face the rose window where the blood moon could be seen. The seen then transitions to Ritsuka making breakfast. Her mother wakes up and heads to the kitchen to greet her, in which she replies saying good morning as well and questioning if she didn't get enough sleep again. She answers stating her deadline was soon, yawning simultaneously. Ritsuka tells her not to overdo it and cooks eggs on top of the sizzling bacon. She heads to their deck and stretches, saying the weather was great today. After picking herbs from their garden, she adds it to their salad and eats breakfast with her mother. She tells her she'll cook dinner since she doesn't have work. Her mother thanks her, saying she'll finish her manuscript. She asks if she was translating a magazine this time, she concurs and tells her it's about British fantasy. Their telephone rings and Ritsuka picks it up. She greets the caller good morning, but soon changes it to good evening since her brother is at London. She hands the phone to her mother after talking a little. Ritsuka puts on her shoes and tells her mom she was leaving for school. Before she could take a step towards the door, her mother stops her, saying it was Monday. She opens Ritsuka's locket, takes out a small pouch and replaces it with another one. Ritsuka says she thinks it's adorable how she likes these charms. Her mother argues saying it's important. She gives her a hug and tells her to have a good day. On her way to school, she sings Kaze no Yokan. Upon arriving, she is greeted by her friend, Azuna, who had also just arrived. Azuna asks if she had finished their English composition homework. Ritsuka answers saying she had her mom help her. She asks her to help her with hers. As they kept walking, her other friend called out to her and asks what she did. Much to her surprise, a notice on the board ordering her to report to the third library immediately was posted by the student council president. She wonders why and is asked by her friend what was going on. She replies saying that's what she'd like to know. Her friend states that it's a summon from the Great Rem and asks her again if she really doesn't know. Ritsuka denies it once more and hears people talking about her. Azuna asks her if she's okay and she answers, saying she is and she'll go to see what they want. In the third library, the student council sing Warera Shiko Gakuen Seitokai. An orb shows Ritsuka climbing up the spiral stairs that lead to their whereabouts. She knocks on the door and upon entering, looks around at the luxurious library. Rem calls out to her and introduces himself. He informs her that they received a note stating she was violating school regulations. Ritsuka denies this and says she has done no such thing. He folds the note, telling her he only knows what the letter says and would need to look into anything else. Once again, Ritsuka denies this and asks who wrote it and what it says. Rem tells her he's the one asking questions but she complains, saying she should get a say in it as well. Urie comments that this "butterfly" is talking back to him as Mage describes it as interesting. Shiki, however, smirks creepily and states how exciting the situation has become. Rem tells her she is quite intriguing, causing Ritsuka to step back. Upon dropping the note, it is revealed that it is actually a feedback submission form. As she is in a trance, he lifts her chin and leans closer. He whispers to her ear saying he actually summoned her to ask her something. Before he could hypnotize her completely, Ritsuka's pendant starts glowing and dispells his dark aura. She snaps out of it and says she hasn't broken any school rules and excuses herself. Urie comments saying her pendant is surprising and Shiki states that she seems to be unaware. Mage tells Rem that it'll be harder than they thought. Rem says it won't be a problem. Before moving the king in his game of shogi, he says next time it'll be checkmate. On her way out, Ritsuka complains what that was about until Azuna enters and calls out to her. She runs towards her and asks her how it was. She answers saying they said she was going against school regulations without giving her any say. She whines about how everybody gets all googly-eyed when they see him but she can't belive that was how he was really like. Azuna asks her if it's okay and if they won't summon her anymore. She replies saying even if they do, she won't go and walks back with her. Time passes by quickly and upon arriving back home from the grocery store, she notices their wrecked gate and ruined plants. She takes a peak at the inside and spot two men ransacking her house. In disbelief, she steps back and drops the groceries. Hearing the thud, one of the men turns to her direction. Luckily, their companion appears and says it's in the other room, causing both to go to the said room. Noticing that they had left, she takes a peak. Her mother, who was on the ground, bleeding, calls out to her. Before she could open the door, her mother tells her not to and signals for her to get away. Reluctantly, she does and calls the police for help. Unfortunately, her phone mysteriously turns off as she made the call which left her no other choice but to go to the police station directly. When she arrives with two police officers, everything was back to normal. She rushes to the deck to see that everything was really fine. The police officer recalled that she said theives entered and got her mom. She agrees and tells them that the room was messed up. The officers inspect her house yet everything seemed fine. She questions how but they retort saying that's what they'd like to know. They say they're glad that everything seems fine but Ritsuka asks them about her mother. They tell she have went out. She denies this and tell them she was bleeding. Before leaving, they tell her to contact them again if she doesn't come back. She calls her mother's phone but no one responded. She recalls the happening from earlier and wonders if they've taken her. Instead, she calls her brother and tells him what had happened. Hearing what she had to say, he clutches on his rosary and tells her he'll go home right away. He instructs her to stay at her friend's house until he's back. Ritsuka asks shouldn't she be home in case their mother comes back but he tells her not to because those men might return and not to lose her pendant. Azuna calls her, telling her to come over right away and asks her if she should meet her on her way over. Ritsuka declines and after packing, leaves. Category:Dance with Devils Episodes Category:Dance with Devils Category:Under Construction